How we met The Doctor
by reyna1222
Summary: The gang hanging out in their favorite bar with some drinks in their hand and Barney daring Ted to bang this red head reading a book. What could go wrong? Nothing! Just a little trip to the TARDIS, a small adventure with the gang Filled with laughter and and well... the doctor :) (No banging and stuff :)) just to be safe)
1. Did someone say adventure!

Hi guise!

This is a crossover between two of my fave shows that I started during the beginning of summer

NOTE: there will be no science-y stuff-y stuff here, this is all just plain adventure, there are no aliens or whatsoever (and I know that's like one of the things that define Doctor Who)

oh and here will be no strong language nor s**, And as much as I know that it also defines HIMYM, I want this to be appropriate for young audiences

hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Ted's POV**

(Future Ted)

"Kids, do you know that wonderful sci-fi show you both enjoy?, what was it called again?... Oh right, Doctor Who! Let me tell you that its not some plain old sci-fi thing... The Doctor is real!"

"Kids, let me tell you the story about how the gang and I met The Doctor"

(Present Ted)

We were at Maclarens, hanging out as usual.

Lily and Marshall were as happy as ever, Robin was finally relaxing after five straight days of work and Barney was well... Being Barney.

"Hey Ted!" They all greeted, as I sat down with them to enjoy their slightly annoying yet optimistic presence around me.

"So guys, I was wondering if you would want to join me in a road trip to 'who knows where'!?" I ask.

I have been wanting to hang out with these guys outside of Maclarens since last year, I mean, we always hang out but the thing is I want them to look at life filled with color and structure and texture and all that, not a bottle of scotch while thinking about a way to bang that hot chick sitting in the table next to us- oh wait, that's just Barney.

"Ted, we've talked about this" argued Lily.

"Yeah!" Agreed the rest.

Barney took a sip of his glass of scotch, looked at me dead in the eye and said:

"See that red head with that book sitting next to that dude with a bow tie, I want you to bang her" then winked at me.

"Dude!" I say.

" If you do so, we will all go to that road trip" he continued

"No,no,no, I don't want to hear the rest of this convo" comments Lily before covering her ears with her pointing fingers.

"Usually if Lily doesn't want in on it I would be out too but... I want to hear more of this" says Marshall

I looked at Robin, daring her to make one more statement or comment.

"I got nothing"'She finally says while taking a sip of her beer.

"Fine I'll do it!" I finally say.

Lily made this weird sound that was kinda a mix of a No and a Ahh

while Marshall, Robin and Barney looked at me with big eyes and creepy wild and wide smiles

I walked over to the beautiful ginger headed girl when suddenly this man sits next to her and kisses her full on the lips, the dude with a bow tie looked at them his mouth left ajar but then he regained his posture then started trying to get their attention.

"Ummm.. Hello" I say

The two people who were kissing looked at me then blush while Mr. Bow Tie smiled at me.

"Oh hello, Im The Doctor!" says The Doctor (aka The Bow tie dude)

"This is Amelia Pond" he gestured towards the redhead

"Just call me Amy" she said then offered her hand, we shook hands.

"And this is Rory Pond!" He gestures to the angry-ish looking man

"Its Williams!" He says while offering his hand, and again, We shook hands.

"Whats your name?" Asked Amy

Then Barney chimed in with a...

"Haaaaaaaaave you met Ted!?"

"Apparently yes Mr...?" Asked Rory

"Stinson, Barney Stinson" then Barney adjusted his tie

"Oh please, Bowties are way cooler" The Doctor said while adjusting his bowtie

"Okay girls your both pretty but when will we come in!?" Asks Robin while knowing that a fight was about to happen.

"Yeah!" Agrees both Marshall and Lily

"Don't worry, I got this" says Barney. "This is Robin, Lily and Marshall" gestured Barney to the 'left out' people of the gang.

I turned to the gang, a smile forming on my lips

"Well since Ms. Pond has someone else to bang her-" I start saying

"Excuse me!?" Said the couple in unison

" Who will be coming with me to our little adventure!?" I finish

"Did someone say Adventure!?" Asks The Doctor

* * *

Cliffy!

gonna update soon

sorry for any OOCness and wrong spelling/ grammar stuff

ciao!


	2. The Tardis

I didn't remember what happened after that, all i recalled was the gang and i walking towards a big blue box with the words : Police Public Call Box on top of it.

"Doctor, how are we gonna travel with a box that has no wheels and even if we get it moving, how are we gonna fit inside?" I ask

"Just wait and find out" replied Amy with a wink

"Oi! That was my line pond!" Cried The Doctor

"Sorry, i've just always wanted to that" Said Amy while entering the blue box with Rory and The doctor.

I looked at the gang with a confused look and to which they replied by shrugging their shoulders.

being the one who thought of the adventure in the first place, I went in..

Holy Cow Poop!

"Its bigger on the inside!" I squealed

The doctor looked at me with a big grin on his face. "It never gets old" muttered the doctor under his breath

"Its called The TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" said Rory

the rest of the gang entered the beautiful and fascinating blue box with the same shocked face filled with awe when I entered it moments ago

"Come on say it.. Say it" Muttered The Doctor

"Does this have wifi?" Asked a confused Barney

"Apparently yes" replied Amy

The Doctor fiddled with the console while saying under his breath "Im disappointed with all of you..."

But after regaining composure, The Doctor grinned at all of us and said

"So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will,where do you want to start?"

* * *

Sorry if this was short, i'll update tomorrow (i promise)


End file.
